In the field of scalable compute resources, network connectivity between nodes, blades, or frames, of network modules may represent a primary communication path for sharing data between those nodes. The data may represent inputs to compute process (e.g., data or applications), outputs of compute resources (e.g., compute results), communications to coordinate distributed processes, and other types of data. In some architectures, nodes of network modules within a blade server, cluster, or frame may be connected to each other using an intervening network resource (e.g., a bridge).
An intervening network resource may represent a non-compliant device (e.g., a legacy device or other functioning device), a potential additional point of failure, or even a security risk (e.g., an intrusion system attempting to steal data from the network). In any case, it may be desirable to actively detect a non-compliant device active on the network. Once detected a system administrator may be made aware of the non-compliant device and take appropriate action (e.g., remove the device or determine that a functioning non-compliant device is acceptable). Note, that in some cases the non-compliant device will not be readily apparent in the network because it may not present any serious adverse conditions to other devices. Further, in the case of a security intrusion, the non-compliant device may actively try to conceal its existence. Typically, the non-compliant device will simply forward every packet it receives immediately along the network path and that may result in error conditions elsewhere on the network. Of course, there are situations where this additional forwarding may not cause any noticeable errors, but sometimes improper configurations and network failures may also result. Accordingly, it may desirable for the owner of the network (e.g., corporation, research division, etc.) to be advised of the existence of a non-compliant device or a connection anomaly.